ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Heavenly Sword Region
|status=Inactive |continent=Profound Sky Continent |type=Sacred Ground |MHSR_master = Xuanyuan Wentian |MHSR_young_master=Xuanyuan Wendao |grand_elders = Xuanyuan Guxing|elders = Xuanyuan Bo Xuanyuan Guyun Ling Kun Xuanyuan Jue|others = Sword Attendant Heartless Sword Attendant Merciless Sword Attendant Emotionless}} The Mighty Heavenly Sword Region (天威剑域) was one of the Four Great Sacred Grounds of the Profound Sky Continent. Their members are revered as deities though their overall strong expert is fewer than the other three sacred grounds due to fact that their general number of monarchs are lesser their overall strength could be consider on equal to the Absolute Monarch Sanctuary as they have four level 10 monarchs which are the Sword Master and the Three Sword Attendants which they are proud of. History The Mighty Heavenly Sword Region, under the command of Xuanyuan Wentian, was responsible for the destruction of the Eternal Night Royal Family, one of the former five sacred grounds. This was done to steal the ancestral sword of the family, known Heavenly Sin Divine Sword, which contains the soul of a real Devil from the Primordial Age. Plotline Back in Blue Wind Empire after seeing how good Yun Che handled a heavy sword he was invited to join and teach about how to use a heavy sword by Ling Kun, but he refused that invitation. They are the cause for all of Yun Che's familial distress, by imprisoning his grandfather Yun Canghai, chasing after his parents for the Mirror of Samsara, and the death of his adoptive father Xiao Ying, which was caused by the Young Sword Master called Xuanyuan Wendao. They are on extermination list of Yun Che. The death of their 23 elders (monarch rank) and three Sword Attendants in the hand of Yun Che's Master, Jasmine in one blow gave a major blow to the Mighty heavenly Region pushing them out in the list and on equal footing to the other three Sacred Grounds, if not for the remaining head of the region the Sword Master Xuanyuan Wentian they would really fall. The entirety of the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region members were forced to capitulate by Yun Che after he defeated Xuanyuan Wentian. Along with the members of Absolute Monarch Sanctuary, Supreme Ocean Palace, and Sun Moon Divine Hall, they were forced to kneel in front of the graves of the late Demon Emperor and the late Little Demon Emperor. Afterwards, Yun Che froze all the members of the Sun Moon Divine Hall and Mighty Heavenly Sword Region with his Frozen End Divine Arts and allowed Little Demon Empress to use her Golden Crow Flames to exterminate them. He left Ye Xuange alive for Hua Minghai to kill as he was the one who destroyed his clan and poisoned his wife. This was the "payment" Hua Minghai asked for in exchange for giving Yun Che the Extreme Mirage Lightning. He then brought Xuanyuan Wendao to Xiao Lie as he was the one responsible for chasing Yun Qinghong and Mu Yurou, and also for killing Xiao Ying. Xiao Lie almost killed him but left him after hearing a cry from Xiao Yongan and decided to let Yun Che kill him as he didn't want blood on the hands that he held his great grandson with. Yun Che, then, turned him into ashes in front of Xiao Ying's grave to appease his soul. Category:Sacred Ground Category:Mighty Heavenly Sword Region Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Enemies Category:Destroyed By Yun Che